


Someone Special

by Phantom_Thieves



Series: The Fool and The Magician [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: "“You're special to me, you know?” Yosuke felt a fluttering jolt at the memory and his face felt hot against the chilly Winter breeze. How long had he felt that way he wondered, when did his feelings for his best friend begin to change."Tumblr prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Can you do a story where one of the IT does or says something that makes Yosuke realise he's likes Souji/Yu, basically just fluff please ^.^
> 
> This takes place about Mid-January

The school bell rang signalling the end of the day and Yosuke swung round on his seat and came face to face Souji. “Oh man, I really zoned out in class. It's too late in the day to be studying English, the only thing I can concentrate on is the thought of going home.” He sighed dramatically and slumped over Souji's desk. “What was the last thing she said again?”

“We have a test in a few weeks,” Souji informed him as he packed his books carefully into his bag. Around them the other students in the class were getting up and leaving, the classroom was full with the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor and the idle chatter of their classmates.

“Great. Perfect. I'm _totally_ prepared.” Yosuke rolled his eyes, “'I before E except after C' and all that.”

“ _Actually,_ ” Souji started but Yosuke waved his hand dismissively. “Dude don't. I can't handle this right now. My brain's fried.” He turned back around and shoved his stuff into a messy heap inside his school bag. “Oh are we still on for hanging out today?” 

“Jeez you two hanging out again? What are you attached at the hip or something?”

Startled, Yosuke's head snapped around to see Chie and Yukiko standing next to his desk. He stood up maybe a bit too quickly to be casual. “ _H-huh?!_ What do you mean attached at the hip?” He pointed an accusing finger towards Chie. “Besides you're the one to talk Chie! You and Yukiko are always together!”

Chie laughed. “Woah calm down, I'm only teasing you. No need to get so frazzled.” 

“I am not _frazzled._ ” Damn Chie, she always knew exactly what buttons to push to entice a reaction from him. 

“Don't worry Yosuke,” she laughed and smacked him on the shoulder gleefully. “I think you and Souji-kun look like a _lovely_ couple.”

Yosuke's stomach dropped. 

“C-couple?! W-w-what do you mean we 'look like a lovely couple'.” _Calm down Yosuke she's only teasing you. She can't possibly know._ “We do _not_ look like a couple and what does that even mean anyway?!” His face felt hot, too hot. 

Yukiko chimed in. “You're right Chie, they do make a nice couple.”

“Not you too! Come on you two stop messing around, this isn't funny.”

He glanced over at Souji briefly from the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction but annoyingly his face was as neutral as ever. He did however meet his gauze and that caused Yosuke's face to heat up even more.

“Ooo Yosuke! Are you blushi-”

“O-oh look at the time!” He practically yelled, “I _just_ remembered that I had to help out at work today oops. Ahaha” _Nice one Yosuke, way to look real obvious._ “Well I better be heading off now, see you later.” Before anyone could even object he rushed out of the classroom and out of their sight.

He heard Souji call out to him but he didn't stop running.

\---

“That was was weird,” Chie said. “He was blushing wasn't he?” She turned to Yukiko who shrugged. She looked to Souji. “Did I maybe go too far?”

“Maybe a little,” he said and Chie hung her head.

“Aw man, I wasn't trying to be mean to him. I had no idea that...” She sighed and rubbed the back of her head in thought. “I should apologise to him next time I see him.”

“I'll go after him, make sure he's okay,” Souji said and he gathered his things together ran out of the classroom.

\---

Yosuke wasn't sure what brought him to the Samegawa Flood Plain, to be honest he wasn't really thinking about where to go just that he had to go somewhere. _Anywhere_. Away from curious eyes and questions he wasn't quite ready to answer. 

He let out a frustrated sigh. _Great,_ he thought. _Could I have been more obvious? Damn Chie, why did she have to say those things? Who knows what they're thinking now._ Except he knew exactly what they're thinking. Knew all too well really because they were probably along the same line of questions he'd been asking himself over the last couple of months. Probably coming to the same conclusions that he did as well, only it didn't take so long for them as it did him.

He _liked_ Souji. He did. A lot in fact and that dawned on him slowly over the last months as he worked up the courage to admit his feelings to himself. 

He kicked a small pebble into the river, it sank to the bottom and Yosuke found himself wishing that it could be that easy to rid himself of his worries. To throw them away and not have to think about the consequences, the gossip. Inaba was a small town and he's had his fill of being the topic of discussion.

 _“You're special to me, you know?”_ Yosuke felt a fluttering jolt at the memory and his face felt hot against the chilly Winter breeze. How long had he felt that way he wondered, when did his feelings for his best friend begin to change.

Questions questions and more questions. Yosuke missed the days when all his thoughts were filled with solving the case. It was so much easier to avoid answering these questions and finding excuses not to act on them because it wasn't never the _'right'_ time.

He bit his lip. _I have to tell him don't I?_ Souji's not stupid, he's knows Yosuke. He knows how he works, understands him. Whether or not he was aware of Yosuke's feelings beforehand were irrelevant because he had to have figured it out by now or at least suspect something is going on. He'd want to talk because they was just the kind of guy Souji was. 

_What am I going to say? How can I tell him._

He'll tell it to him straight Yosuke decided. His Partner deserved that at least and whatever happens, happens. Good or bad Souji was his best friend. They had a strong bond, a strong friendship that wouldn't be broken no matter what. 

He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, the chill of the Winter air finally getting to him after he had cooled down from his run here. He regretted dropping his scar back at school now, his neck felt chilly.

He heard footsteps behind him. Heard the crunching of the uneven pebbles shifting under their feet and their uneven breath. Yosuke knew who it was without even turning around, he must of ran after him.

“Yosuke I-”

“I like you.”

Woah, okay he just kind of blurted it out but Yosuke rolled with it. He didn't turn around. He was nervous and he could feel his face burning up once more This was his one shot to tell his best friend exactly how he felt. He took a deep breath. _You can do this._

“I-I've been racking my brain for the last few months. I was confused because you're my best friend and a guy but I realised that my feelings towards you were changing. I tried to deny it, to push it to the back of my mind. Before, it was easier to ignore what I felt. I focused all my attention on the murders, to avoid having to confront myself. But now...”

“And now?” He heard Souji take a step forward behind him.

“I can't deny what I'm feeling, not any more. We both know what happens when we deny a part of ourselves for too long.” 

Another step forward. “Yeah, you're right.”

“It's just...” He trailed off. _Confusing. Exciting._ “This is all new to me, with Saki it didn't...it didn't _feel_ like this. This intense or...ugh. I don't know how to describe it really.”

Against the backdrop of a quiet Winter day, the loudest sound at the moment was crunching of the snow beneath Souji's feet as he drew closer and closer to Yosuke. “I think you're doing fine,” he told him. His voice calm and collected just as always and Yosuke could tell that he was now standing right behind him.

So he turned around. Eyes met and they were standing face to face with one another. Their breath coming out in small puffs of vapour between them. Souji was wearing his Winter coat and in his hands was the scarf Yosuke had dropped back at school. He noted that Souji's cheeks were tinted red, was he blushing or was he cold? It was hard to tell really.

“I like you,” he told him again. He didn't break eye contact, he needed Souji to know he meant it. For better or for worse he wanted to convey his feelings as best he could. It felt good being honest with him and himself.

Before he realised it, Souji reached forward and wrapped Yosuke's scarf around his neck. It felt warm in the parts where Souji had been holding it. “You dropped his back at school,” he said. He didn't let go of the ends of the scarf, he held on to them as if to make sure Yosuke wouldn't run away from him again. He wouldn't.

“Thanks Partner.”

A brief moment of silence before, “I like you too.”

It was quite, very unlike Souji. Their strong, confidant leader. The one who was quick to yell out orders and lead them from harms way. 

Dumbfounded. “H-huh?”

Souji chuckled, “I said I like you too. For a while now honestly.”

Yosuke's eyes widened. “Really?”

“I wouldn't lie about this.” Souji's face reddened ever so slightly but his smile was broad and warm. You're special to me.” 

_You're special to me._ His own words mirrored back to him. An indescribable wave of happiness coursed through him and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd told Souji once that just by living your life you're special to someone, he just never imagined that he'd be Souji's special someone.

“Say it again?” Souji asked, breaking Yosuke from his thoughts.

Yosuke blinked, “say what again?”

“That you like me.”

Yosuke blushed and suddenly he felt embarrassed, how could Souji ask such a thing with a straight face. “D-don't make me say stuff like that!”

Souji laughed and then tentatively reached down and took Yosuke's hand in his. “Is this okay?” he asked, gently squeezing his hand around Yosuke's.

Yosuke quickly nodded.

“And this?” He gently cupped Yosuke's face and he unconsciously leaned into his touch. Souji was testing the waters no doubt, not entirely sure how far he could go so soon. Yosuke couldn't blame him, his behaviour in the past would make anyone unsure. But he wanted to let Souji know it was okay, that he was okay with this. So he did. 

He kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I'm done! This is my first fic in this fandom so I hope that it's okay. I only got into the Persona series this year so I'm still salty at the fact they cut out Yosukes romance option in the game. So yeah I used some of Yosukes cut dialogue found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ogh3mdPHsA). If you haven't listened to it do give it a listen (and lament the fact that ATLUS cut it...curse you)
> 
> I'm thinking about continuing this or turning it into a series, following them through first dates, telling friends, family etc so let me know if you'd like that!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
